


Do You Feel Like I Feel?

by moimoi_chan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Short & Sweet, back at it again with kurapika not thinking he deserves happiness 🙄, intential lowercase, no beta we die like gay quarentined women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moimoi_chan/pseuds/moimoi_chan
Summary: "so..." leorio says, patting his thighs nervously "how long do you plan to be in town?"ORkurapika realizes he might be a little in love with leorio.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Do You Feel Like I Feel?

_start_

-

kurapika wakes up on a saturday morning in leorios bed. the other man is probably still asleep in the living room where he had agreed to take the couch. well, more like he shoved kurapika into his bedroom and told him to make himself comfortable. and then proceeded to ignore kurapikas claims of _its your house leorio, you should sleep in your own bed_. 

his hands spread out on the sheets, which is soft under his fingertips. almost as soft as leorios hair, or maybe his smile when he thinks no one is looking. or maybe how when he watches gon and killua play video games together, legs crossed, concentrated looks on their faces-. which okay _wow-_

where did _that_ come from? 

kurapika sits up in the bed. lets his back rest against the wooden headboard. draws in a long shaky breath. this time of morning is extremely beautiful, he thinks. the sun shines but at the perfect angle. the twittering of birds communicating back and forth between each other is peaceful. very calming. takes his mind off leorio, which is odd. 

his mind drifts off to leorio a lot more often these days. kurapika does not understand why. a little part of him doesn't want to find out. 

a loud _thud_ from the living room brings him out of his thoughts (which did _not_ focus more on leorio by the way. he feels like he should make that clear. to whom though, he does not know the answer). he hears a bit of mumbling and grumbling outside the door, and the sound of someone pacing back and forth. 

ah. leorios awake now. 

leorio doesn't knock when he enters, which irks kurapika a bit, even though it shouldn't. its not his house. no matter how much he wants it to be. 

_huh_. 

"oh...you're awake pika" leorio says dumbly, staring at him. kurapika also chooses to ignore the way leorios voice is deeper, softer, and more rumbly. he's very good at ignoring things that don't brink him irreversible rage. 

(he's not that good at ignoring leorio though, and god know he's tried)

kurapika wonders if there's something on his face. leorio stares at him a lot more often now. stares at him softly, soft like his hair, like his smile, like his sheets. kurapika doesn't know how to feel about it. (lies, he'll soak up every last little drop of attention leorio is willing to give him because he-). "yes, it would appear that i am awake. also, pika?"

leorio blushes up to his neck. its very cute, which is weird because leorio is a six-foot-four male. "w-well, uhm its just a nickname y'know? i can go back to calling your kurapika though if you don't like it?"

kurapika stares at him. "its fine. i like it". leorio blushes again and shoots him a shaky thumbs-up. then he proceeds to stand there in the doorway, like an idiot. neither one of them says anything, and kurapika doesn't mind. leorio on the other hand looks as though he's about to burst. he keeps staring at the floor, eyebrows furrowed, and then every so often he'll turn to kurapika. 

this continues to happen for another minute or so before leorio mans up and marches over to the bed to sit beside him. _was that all he wanted?_ flashes through his mind. leorio is sitting close to him, but not too close. kurapika can immediately see through him. he appreciates how leorio always tries his best to respect his privacy and space. 

but-

kurapika wants him _closer_. wants their knees to touch, wants their hands to intertwine, wants to feel leorio whisper _guess who_ again in his ear, voice deep and sexy but somehow still _leorio_. 

"so.." leorio says, patting his thighs nervously. "how long do you plan to be in town for? if you have enough time maybe when can go out and get coffee or breakfast or uhm, gon and killua said they missed you-". 

kurapika giggles, and puts a hand to cover his mouth. "my my leorio. is this your attempt at asking me out on a date?" 

kurapika doesn't think he's ever seen someone turn so red so fast. "n-no! of course not! you jerk!" kurapika continues to poke fun at him and laugh, enjoying the flustered look on the other man's face. enjoys leorios soft protests of _s-hut up pika_ and the way he tries to hide behind a pillow. 

leorio sits up abruptly, so fast that it startles kurapika and he flinches. leorio either doesn't notice or pretends not to. "what if i am?" 

"what if you are what?" leorio sits up straighter, and scoots toward him coyly, his face determined. everything in his mind screams _danger! too close!_ everything in him wants nothing more to push him away. he kindly tells that part of him to shut the fuck up. leorio is more important. 

"what if i was asking you out on a date?" 

silence. 

kurapika turns red immediately, face flushing red. leorio isn't faring off much better, and even though he turns his head to the side, kurapika can still see the stripes of red on his ears, and a little under his nose. 

"come on pika, say something. please. im dying over here" leorio mumbles, turning slowly to look at him. It's like he's moving in slow motion, eyes casting downwards, and then looking at him with a hurt expression. "oh" he says after another minute of silence, as kurapika sits there and drowns in his feelings. then he gets up slowly, even slower than before. kurapika's mind is screaming at his muscles to _move_ , to grab him, pull him down, to cry to do _something._

 _"l-leorio"_ and god kurapika hates how out of control he is right now. hates how his body shakes and quivers, hates how _tiny_ he sounds. after all, he didn't even have the courage to speak up and say _leorio, im in love with you_ , despite it being the only thing he could think about. "leorio, stay please. i-"

"you don't have to force yourself kurapika," leorio says, giving him a soft smile. "i understand, nothing between us has to change". but kurapika can see through his facade. he can see how _hurt_ he is inside.

and kurapika thinks on all those nights where he held him, wiped away gons tears, told killua to _cheer up, i'm here_. thinks about how leorio is always there for everyone, thinks about how leorio is so loyal it _burns_. 

"you are so..." kurapika starts, staring at his hands in his lap. he shakes his head, and lifts his gaze to stare at leorio, who is staring back at him in concern. "you are _amazing_ leorio, you are such a good person. you don't deserve-"

leorio is there in an instant, eyes shiny with unshed tears. " _don't._ trust me pika, you are all i could ever want". kurapika blushes pink, and mumbles something along the lines of _you too leorio_. kurapika can feel leorios hand cupping his cheek, and when their eyes meet, kurapika nearly combusts on the spot. 

leorio is looking at him, eyes searching his face, tracing kurapikas features like he might not ever see him again. and kurapika isn't afraid to say that he leaned into the touch, seeking more of it, more of this _feeling_ leorio always gave him. 

"i would like to have _this_ , this bond we have between us right now, for as long as you want me," leorio says, voice a near whisper, but his words ring loud in kurapikas mind. "will you let me?"

"yes, leorio. ill let you, please stay. i-i..i _need_ you" kurapika says, voice raspy and dry from the sheer amount of overthinking and almost-tears. he surges towards him to place a gentle kiss on his lips. leorios arms come up to wrap around his shoulders, fingers brushing at the back of his head, feeling the little hairs that rest there. 

when they pull away, kurapika is sure his expression mirrors that of leorios, soft. they kiss again, and a few more times after that. 

\- 

"ewwww" killua says, when the four of them meet up later that week. "you two are so gross, ew, get your disgusting domestic germs away from me"

its ironic though, because killuas hand is entangled in gons. 

"you don't say" kurapika tells him cooly, and then makes a show of pulling leorio down by his tie to drop a kiss on his startled lips. 

killua runs away screaming, gon not too far behind him. leorio laughs, and wraps an arm around kurapikas shoulder, tugging him close. 

\- 

_fin_. 

**Author's Note:**

> and heres where you can request more fics from me : https://forms.gle/teenC3ENKJLgBoZu8


End file.
